The present disclosure relates generally to nozzles for liquid container. In particular, nozzles that control the speed and volume of flow of a liquid from a container and have the capability to seal a container are described.
Gas cans and liquid containers are an easy way to move and transport fuel and other liquids. Common types of gas cans and liquid containers have a single large storage area of the container that holds the liquid, and a single opening to pour the liquid out. Typically, liquid is poured from the single opening without further assistance or attachments, or a spout may be attached to help direct the flow of liquid from the container as it is poured. These known pouring methods are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing spouts and container openings do not adequately control the flow of the liquid from the container. Instead, the liquid poured from the container is uncontrolled leading to spills and wasted liquid. In addition, the opening or spout on the container is not usually self-sealing, meaning the spout must be plugged or removed, and a cap placed on the opening to prevent spilling while handling the container of liquid.
Thus, there exists a need for nozzles that improve upon and advance the design of known nozzles. Examples of new and useful nozzles relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.